One Year
by Angelacakes
Summary: Genji and Angela, are in a tight problem that has put their marriage on the line, a misunderstanding brought Genji to cheat on her, while she suffers and put up with it for the name of love. realizations hit harder when a close one causes all these commotions all for his greed to obtain the girl he loves. Hurt, Drama, Romance. R: M mature contents and bad language.
1. Our problem

"I was faithful, I was honest

I was true and sincere.

I love him, I left my Job, I left everything to be with him,

Now I know his betrayal, yet I can't stop loving him, it's thanks to his love

That I've become so stuck to him."

"Let me get this straight, Mr. Shimada, you want to get a divorce and end the marriage, that you swore to uphold?" asked the counselor worried about the couple in front of him.

Both Genji and Angela sat in a comfortable sofa, a small space between them showing the distance between both, Genji's scarred face that still held some of his handsome features he wore so well, glared at the counselor, on the corner of his eye he saw Angela, unmoving, still, quiet, dull…

"Yes, I want a divorce, this marriage has gone for far too long and the distance between us only grows as time goes by! I can't even sleep in the same bed with her, without her ignoring me! I've done so much for her, and this… this is how she acts? I've grown tired of this life style, my last hope is gone. I want that divorce, I'll pay triple if I have too!. Anything! But I want it done!" Genji answered aggressively, not causing Angela to move, or protest his reasons. She remains quiet and calm only causing Genji to get annoyed by her calm aura that she sets off.

"Mr. Shimada, I understand your problem and concern, I apologize for my answer, but you require both signatures for a divorce, yours, and your wife, as long as she agrees to your terms, and you to hers, then and only then you can make the divorce come to be. If not, then this is just a waste of your times, by law you too will remain together, and everything you own between now and then will also belong to her if the divorce does not happen." Answered the counselor trying his best to explain the situation they are in without Angering one of the top business men in the country.

"Mrs. Shimada, I understand this is hard for you, but for this divorce to work, you must also have to sign as well, do you agree with his terms?" Questioned the counselor to Angela.

" I understand his terms and conditions, I won't hesitate to sign the papers once they appear in front of me, once that time comes, I will gladly give him what he desires so much like he once did for me." Angela sweet voice responded, that sweet voice Genji came to love and detest at the same time.

"well I am glad to hear that Mrs. Shimada I'll bring the paperwork to speed things up for yo-", "oh please forgive me, I don't intend to sign anything yet, my terms are not fulfilled, I agreed with his, now he has to agree with mine. However, those terms won't be discussed now, so please forgive my rudeness, but I have some appointments to make and attend. Worry not Mr. Rex, I promise next time you see me here, is to seal the deal my husband drools over." Angela interrupted the counselor with her beaming smile that causes the poor man to blush at her, making her husband noticed the flirtatious act and when Angela looked she swore it was eating the man alive.

"Y-yes o-of course, Mrs. Shimada, Mr. Shimada, Please take care, until we meet again." Bid farewell the counselor as he watched Mrs. Shimada walk out gracefully while her husband closed the door behind him rather rudely.

On the hallway towards the elevator, Genji stops Angela on her track by putting his right hand in front of her and slowly walking closer to her, making her walk two steps back before hitting a wall. She looks u at him puzzle by his sudden interest in her.

"oh, this brings back good memories, it almost makes me blush" Angela breaks the silence between both as she brings one of her hands gracefully to her cheek while turning away from him sarcastically.

Genji glared at her watching her all the sudden change of emotions and actions, compare how he was these couple of months to now things only confused him more, wondering what is going on with her.

"cut the bullshit, Angela, why are you doing this? Why not just sign and get this over with?" Genji asked half annoyed and half angered.

Angela looked back at him at the sound of his pathetic question, her face softened, a look that spelled trouble for Genji when she did it, It made him guilty of his actions, but he couldn't show that now, this is now how divorce works, and how it will fix his problems, but a soften face that causes him to have mix feelings.

"why?" she responds " you broke your promise to me, Genji… You said you would love me till the day you died… That you would care for me till my last breath, that you would support me, that if I left my job I wouldn't need to worry about money or stress because you could take care of me! You promised that I would never need anything! You broke those promises, Genji… You stopped loving me, you stopped caring for me, you no longer supported me, you gave me stress that hurts me deeply rather than physically, you couldn't give me what I wanted from you, because You lied… all because you met a girl… hah, poor girl indeed, I can't even be mad at her, how pitiful is that of me? I can't blame her for something you did… so… no… I won't insult her, she doesn't deserve that from me… it's not her fault this happen." Angela answered him, at first in normal hushed tone, and lastly, a ice cold whispered that cause Genji to lowered his hand and step back from her.

"H-how did you know… How long have you known…?" Genji questioned surprised at Angela's statements. Angela blinked for a second as if in disbelief of what she heard, she began to giggle at his ignorance and walked two steps towards the elevator before bursting into a laughing fit, the anger she wanted to show was overwritten by a laugh of mock and insult to the one who caused it, she let out her laughs as if it made the anger turn into laughter to allow her to cope with her pain, she stared to wipe tears that came out of her closed eyes, using her delicate fingers she wipe as many as she could. Genji stared at her actions, until now he was shocked to see her go out into this type of emotional frenzy, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he was caught god knows how long, and her reactions are nothing from what he heard that would happen, all he could do is stare as she slowly calm down and wiped the last tear from her face.

"oh heavens, its been a while since I've done four things at once, you still make me do things that even surprise me, my dear husband. Those questions are silly to ask, lets get back to the point, Genji. I know your terms, and I agree with them, but My terms are pretty simple, but I rather discuss them at home where I believe is the best place to hear my terms, tonight, after you meet with your friend 'Sombra' ill tell you my terms then, and only then." Angela responded to his questions, she walked to the elevator and pressed the button, only to turn around and close the gap between both of them. Her puffy cheeks were visible to his eyes but he didn't say anything, what could he say, besides agree with what she stated, if she wanted too she could take everything he worked for, just by exposing him like this in the court room.

They stayed like that for a while, so close without moving, it was awkward for him, he never knew Angela to be this way, but as he was tied to her wrist he didn't question it.

"I know, its uncomfortable, but I assure you, it's purer than you think, I just want to remember every single piece of detail your scarred face that I came to love so much, so I can learn to forget it if things come to be like you wish for," Angela whispered to him.

Genji would have answered or even questioned her actions, but the elevator pinged indicating the door was opening, Genji turned to look at the doors opening, watching how Angela simply walked away as she then entered the elevator turned around softly smiled and pressed the button.

"oh, also hunny, if you want that divorce, dinners at Ten P.M., don't be late, answered," Angel said as the doors closed almost punctual to her words finishing, being only able to see her sweet smile she wore so damn well.

As if a spell was broken, he was able to move, he grabbed his head and pulled out his phone, searching his contacts he found the right one and phoned them right away, after two rings, the phone is answered, "I'll meet you in an hour, I got a lot to do with you." He spoke waiting for an answer he sighed with delight and closed the phone once it was good to go. He pressed the button to the elevator and waited patiently.

* * *

She walked out the building with her smile radiant as ever, being bid farewell by the assistants of the building, she walked to a black car, opening the door and entering, she greeted her driver.

" Hello, Leo, please to the house." She asked sweetly.

"yes, ma'am" responded the boy in the drivers seat.

Once the ride began, and Angela heard the music come from the front of the driver, she brought her hand to her mouth and muffled the cries of Agony she held so much in that hell ridden building. Tears pouring none stop, she silenced her breaths of air, only sounding like hiccups as she continues to pour her heart out, she bent forward so the tears dropped into the carpet instead of her yellow sundress, she continued like that until she counted the time of arrival at her home, to which she prepared her self before stepping out of the car and acting as if nothing happens, once the car had stopped the door was opened and she stepped out gracefully she thanked the driver to which he blushingly said it was just his job to do.

Arriving at the entrance of her home, one of the six house maids stood outside, getting ready to greet her.

"Good evening madam, should I get a bath ready for you?" the maid asked kindly.

"Good evening, Layla, thank you, but please do me a favor and gather everyone who works in the house for me, I have a request to ask you guys, please meet me at the dining area with everyone," Angela replied kindly like the maid.

"Right away madam," replied Layla as she walked in front of her, a butler this time opened the door and saluted her in.

"Good evening, Mrs. Shimada." greeted the butler.

"Good evening, Jake, please meet me at the dining table, if you can help Layla, I'd be extremely thankful." Angela greeted back as she walked in and headed to the dining area.

The Butlers and Maids, gather everyone that worked in the home, there where five maids and three butlers, two chefs, two drivers, and two security guards, at the dining table in exactly five minutes from being instructed, some of the butlers and most of the maids, had confused and scared expression about the meeting.

"Is everyone here?" Angela asked sweetly.

"Yes, Mrs. Everyone has been gathered as you asked for." Replied the Main butler of the house Mr. Rowler.

"Excellent, so please, allow me to apologize for wasting your time. I promise it will be worth your while. The reason for this meeting is for me to allow you all to take the rest of the day off." Angela stated, making the dining table quiet in surprised.

"you will still get paid today in full, I will not cut that away from you, I simply, want to surprise my husband, he is feeling down the weather lately and I've prepared something for him, I know you all work extremely hard and I know, this is unusual but I assure you everything is well, Leo, if it's not much trouble, for those who don't have a ride, could you take them home please, you can use the car, what ever you waste in gas, I will pay it, but please help me one more time today." She stated and asked kindly giving everyone a smile to their faces for being so early today.

"you do not need to ask me twice, Mrs. Shimada, it is all my pleasure," Leo responded.

"Glad to hear, then with that being said, thank you, and enjoy the rest of your day. Ill see you tomorrow as always." Angela bid farewell to her employees as they replied with the same gratitude.

"Good Bye, Mrs. Shimada, please take care, do not be afraid to call me if you need help!" waved Layla with Mr. Rowler to her side. As they walked out the gate together.

"enjoy your day!" Yelled back Angela, watching them leave for the evening.

She went back inside the home, and began to prepare her plans for today.

* * *

Moaning and grunts could be heard around the room, clothes, and underwear laid on the ground as a couple mingled together in bed.

Genji had been enjoying his time with his little friend, her body was just what he needed, her luscious breast just fit nicely in his large hands, and the way her body moved on his member simply cause him to thrust harder. Minutes changed into hours, as the positions changed and the sweat came down more, kisses to one's neck, as he dominated his pray with ease.

" oh, god, whats the deal, you've never been so bucked before!" whispered a female voice.

Before being pin down to the bed and getting her self, pounded by the person she's been meeting for the past two years.

" shut up, no talking, till later." Genji replied his voice ecstatic with pleasure as he continues to get his way with the poor girl.

This went on for another hour until he finally fell into the bed breathing heavily.

"you must be having a big problem to act that way." She asked.

"if I began to tell you, I'm sure you'll be asleep. By the time I finished." Replied Genji.

" oooh please, you're making me yawn with your excuses." The girl insisted.

"well, wife doesn't want to divorce, and she knows about you." Genji stated, not looking at her just looking at anything else but her.

"what?! That's a big deal!" She yelled.

"yea, that's what I though too, but she just ignored it, she even said it wasn't your fault, crazy right?" Genji answered.

"wait… so… she knows about us?" she asked.

"yup." He said " for the last two years she's known," he continued while putting his hands behind his back.

"… I don't think you're taking this very seriously, we have been seeing each other exactly those two years, so she knew right from the start?" she asked again.

"yes, sombra, she knew from the very beginning. Yet said and did nothing… I just want this divorce to happen to get her out of my life." Genji said as he sat facing away from sombra.

"soo… what are her terms? Let me guess she wants half the money?" Sombra said while giving laugh at the though of the usual.

"don't know, ill find out tonight at 10." He said.

"oh is that so, well I suggest you move on quickly my little lizard, you got 30 minutes till then." She laughed teasingly as she saw Genji put on his pants and shirt, followed by his shoes and his suit, he fixed his hair like normal, and he pops some gums in his mouth as he walks to Sombra and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"wish me luck, I'm gonna need it." He states.

"good luck~" she responded with a smile on her face.

She watches as he gets his things and leaves her apartment, the smile never left her face, as she lays back down and sighs with delight.

"Ill miss you, mi dragonsito" (my dragon) Sombra whispers to no one in particular.

* * *

Tires screeching as he passes the last light to his street, he clicks the button on his car, to open the gates, as to get them ready for his arrival, the clock read nine fifty-five, only five minutes till his time ends, he pushes the gas and gets to the gates passing them he pressed the button again, gates close and he parks outside the home he build up to a huge estate.

Rushing up the stairs he gets to the door, getting ready to knock the door opens and Angela is there wearing a black low cut dress that covers her neck to her thighs, she looks at him and smiles warmly.

"right on time, glad to see you 're interested in something, for once." She welcomed him in.

"couldn't miss it my dear." Genji replied looking at her up and down, the red lipstick rose red flags all around his mind, a color so daring that matched great with her blondish ice hair, and creamy skin.

"hungry? I've made supper." Angela asked, as she crossed her hands on her chest, making Genji glance at his wife a bit more than usual.

"yea… I am." He responds quietly.

"Good, follow me I'm sure you'll find this…fulfilling…" she whispers as she holds his hand and guides him to the dining room, all he could see was her well-fitted body in that black dress.

Angela walked him into the dining room, and sat him down at his chair, she had already prepared and cover all of them with silver dine wares. she walked to the side bar and pulled a bottle from the top, while Genji stared at her body the whole time she left his face, the fact he was lusting over her still meant bad news and he knew it, but he cant just let it go, at least not now… she was looking like a desert, and he was hungry for both kinds.

She poured the wine, and he dines in peace, she said no words in his whole meal, as they both enjoyed the food prepared by her.

"did we get a new cook, this is delicious." Genji praised the meal without thinking.

"yes, she is dining with you." Angela answered as she took a sip of her wine to see his reaction.

"…you cooked this?!" Genji asked shocked surprise his own wife could do so much, and he is just finding this out.

"enough about surprises. Lets talk terms." Angela stated as she gazed seductively at Genji, who could only gulp at the distress he got himself in.

* * *

If you liked the story, follow, and leave a review, planning to make other parings as well for different stories, but this one will be Genji x Mercy


	2. My terms

"One year" Angel started the conversation. " I want you to say with me for one year" she repeated once again, gazing into Genji's eye's to witness any reaction to on of her terms.

"That's all?" Genji questioned placing his silverware down on the plate, as he finished chewing on the last piece of steak that Angela cooked so well.

"Well, No, there is a list I made, containing three simple requests, that seem rather fair for you to do." She answered honestly, standing up from her chair and walking his way only stopping two steps away from him, admiring his choice of clothing that wraps well around his body.

"In other words you want me to waste my time with you one more year, do what ever it is you have in store for me, and keep half, if not all of my income and possessions?" Genji asked rather sarcastically as he closed his eye's as Angel smiled sweetly to him.

"That's rather stupid thing for me to accept, I lose everything! Why would I accept such terms, Angela?" Genji replied while spitting her name as an insult for her request, mean while Angela remain calm as ever.,

"Honey, after all these years how many times have I asked you for something expensive?" She questioned as she walked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and massaging them softly, making Genji close his eyes in bliss.

"Not once…" he answered honestly. What ever took control over Angela to act this way was indeed odd, but he played along.

"Yes, so what makes you think I want your money?" She asked again as she stopped massaging and came to his side, waiting, as she earned her self a gaze Angela once knew too well not to fall too.

However, he did not respond, he simply stared at her as if eating her alive for this stupid conversation.

"Genji… I don't want your money, I don't want your status or anything that comes with your name. In fact, when the divorce is signed I'll state that I. want. Nothing. To do with you. I'll leave the house, the cars, and cards. I'll leave everything with your name on it, and let's be honest, that's almost everything in this home, including the underwear that I have on now. Angela explained, meeting his gaze with hers as he slowly stands towering over her bit a couple of inches.

"One year with those terms on the paper, fulfill them and you get everything you wanted. I'll even add you some dessert, while on that year, you are welcome to go anywhere, with anyone you want. I won't say a word or interfere, I'll stay quiet. Unless you ask something of me, that requires me to answer I will, but I won't bother you with anything. Truly if I had this type of request, I'd take it." Angela ensures Genji about what she plans to do while giving him more freedom than he had even imagined.

Genji would have accepted her terms right there and then, but that smile she wore so peacefully while saying this, made it seem like a deal she benefitted only, was she going mad? If so, he hoped it would be so he could end this ridiculous case soon.

"Well, since you still have doubts, I'll give you this," Angela said as she pulled out from her bra a folded paper. She got closer to him taking in his scent, she had given him for his birthday a cologne that could enchant someone with a weak heart, slowly she brought the paper down to his front pocket of his pants as she daringly inserted her hand in such a teasing way, slowly pulling her hand out and bringing it back to her own body, her smile never leaving, she stepped away as if being close to him for to long would cause a reaction.

"I'll head to bed now my dear husband, you can give me an answer tomorrow night, I'm sure you will be busy." She said before walking towards the dining door that leads to a hall, the main hall.

Before she left out of sight she had stopped right at the rim of the door, turning her head slightly to her right, her hair bangs cover her eyes, but not her mouth. "Genji, it's sad to see you cheating on me, right on the same day we have to have our meeting too," Angela mentioned as she walked out of the room, and heading to their bedroom.

Genji stood next to the dinner table, not moving his eyes shocked not believing how she figured him out just like that.

"How the hell does she know…" Genji muttered to no one, but his own self. Thinking about that he remembers the little note Angela had just given him, pulling it out, and opening it he read it.

Dear Genji.

The terms for my signature are not worth money, they are simple manners that you will find annoying, but regardless of that, they are my terms. I stated to you today, which I practice all day to do, that I need your answer by tomorrow, as far for the terms are as written.

*Every day you must arrive by dinner time, we will dine together every day for the rest of the year, not lunch, not breakfast, Dinner. If we happen to eat while on lunch or other occasions matters not to me.

*At night you must carry me to my bed, I will wait for you at night in the living room, ready to sleep with my nightgown, you are welcome to sleep as we did up until now, or leave afterward, but the requirement is to take me to bed.

*Lastly you must give me a kiss on the forehead, you can choose when, whether in the morning or at night, the choice is yours.

I will warn you, and may you not forget it if fail that day, that day will not count, and I'll drag the date of the divorce by 'X' amount of days. With that being said and warned. Love, Angela Your wife.~

Genji closed the note that turned out to be a letter, he sat down for a bit and took the last gulp from the wine glass.

"She is fucking with me… but it's the only way to get that divorce… plus divorce is a guarantee for me." Genji spoke to himself as if giving himself a pep talk. Talking to himself seem to work good, but he rather has his boys make a suggestion, something he had already discussed openly to two of his friends, his true friends. Pulling out his cell he searched and found the contact he wanted, quickly dialing it almost instantly the call was taken.

"Hello Genji, what can I do for you at this hour?" the voice of an almost robot answered.

"Ah! Sorry to bother you Zen, I was wondering if I could chat about the discussion, I really need some advice." Genji's mood mad a complete one eighty at the sound of his dear friend.

"Very well, I'll make time for you, do you want to meet at my office? It seems to be the best place to discuss your matters there." Zenyatta replied offering his work place as a point of the meeting.

"Yes! That sounds perfect." Genji replied getting his mood already brighter.

"alright, should I contact Jesse as well?" Zenyatta asked curiously.

"Hmm, yeah, he has been in this situation before, maybe he could be of help to me as well, please ask him, if he would like to meet," Genji replied

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow at five o'clock" Zenyatta stated.

"Sounds good, see you there and thank you, Good night," Genji said before ending the call.

Genji walked out the dining room and up the stairs to his room, where Angela would already be sleeping by now. Walking closer to his door, he opens and enters it, proving that his guess was right, Angela was already under the covers sleeping soundly, Like an Angel.

For the past year and a half she had slept facing away from him, this time, she turned towards his usual sleeping side, something she never did and would be out of the ordinary, but he minded not, he removed his top suit jacket and undid his buttons on his dress shirt, revealing his well tone body, with the scars of past problems he had to endure to come out on top of his success. Dropping the shirt on the ground he removed his belt, and was about to slide out of his pants but felt the fabric too close to his skin, the realization hit him harder than a rock… his underwear was gone, he forgot it at Sombras place… the reason Angela notice he had cheated, was because of his underwear…He turned to look at her remain sleeping form again, as she breathes inwards and out as her shoulders followed the pattern of her breathing.

"you innocent devil… you make me so mad, yet so… confuse… why can't you just…" he whispered so lowly as if thinking but enough to make sounds for his ear to pick up.

He decided to sleep with his pants on, he was growing tired of all this thinking and he just wanted to get today over, too much stress and meeting, simply did not sit well for him but tomorrow was another day. He went to bed and layed down next to Angela face upwards his chest breathing in slowly as he turned to look at her calm innocent face once again.

"Why is it when you sleep, that I find you so captivating." Genji whispered again to himself. Genji knew she was beautiful shit he still know she is, but after these past two years, she went distant…she changed not for the better but for the worst. She stopped talking to him. Only when anger overcome him would she talk to him, but it wasn't because she wanted to, simply because she did not want to deal with it. All these thoughts filled his head, only making him angry as he tighten his hands to help him cope with the failure of this marriage, it wasn't his fault! It was hers! She did this to us…it was her… his mind went blank and a reaction happened.

Angela had moved in her sleep and reached out to him, pulling his head close to her heart, a daring move if she was awake, but the fact that she continued to sleep as the grip softened he knew it was only her dreams that made her act like so. Though it surprised him, he did not mind it, in fact he welcomed it, a strange manner that soothed his soul and banished his anger, the comfort of his new position brought the powerful spell of sleep, and slumber swept him away.


End file.
